Living Isfet
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: When a powerful Chaos force approaches Brooklyn House, Sadie, Carter and Bast go to meet it, but instead of finding enemies, they find new, powerful friends. But who are they and where did they come from?
1. I am warned by an old birdheaded pal

**Okay, my first major crossover! Read the description if you want the details of the plot summary. So, just to explain the writing style, I will be doing a similar writing to Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles, switching between Sadie and Carter's views.**

**I will do the disclaimer now: I own absolutely _nothing_ but the plot and OC's.**

* * *

Carter

It started with a dream. But then again, _everything _does.

In my dream, I was in the palace of the gods, in total _Ba _form. My old pal Horus was there, appearing as a human, a young man with a shaven head and two different colored kohl lined eyes, dressed in full battle armor, a _khopesh_ sword at his side.

"Carter," he greeted me, a bit stifly.

"Hey Horus," I told him. "What's up?"

He studied me for a minute before answering. "Something is coming. It will come for you and Sadie. If not tomorrow morning when you wake up, then the next morning for certain."

"What's coming?" I asked, feeling a sinking feeling a dread settle in my stomach.

Turning away, Horus said: "I don't know for certain. There's too much interference from Manhattan's...problems. All I know is that it is powerfully chaotic and will appear near Manhattan tomorrow or the next morning. Whatever it is, it will be seeking _you_. Good luck."

The throne room disolved and my _ba _flew back to Brooklyn House.

*End _Ba _adventure*

I woke up with a baboon staring me down.

"Khufu!" I hollered. Khufu jumped off of me with a yelping noise, and cowered in the corner with his hands over his eyes. I gasped, trying to regain my breath.

"Sorry dude," I told him. "You just scared me."

"_Agh_," Khufu barked, uncovering his eyes. It could have been anything from "I forgive you," to "Crouching in this corner is uncomfortable."

"Great," I muttered. "Go have breakfast, I'll get dressed."

Khufu left and I pulled on my white linen magician's outfit. My _ba_ trip had unnerved and annoyed me. Unnerved because there was a powerful chaotic force coming for us, and annoyed because Horus hadn't warned me sooner. Still, what was the interference the surrounded Manhattan? It would be nice to know that. And what was coming, exactly.

I turned and left my room, almost tripping over a wand someone had left on the floor. In the Great Room, Felix had summoned even _more_ penguins, and Shelby was avidly drawing with her crayons. Judging by the bright purple cat and the blue lizard scuttling around, this was the third drawing of the day. Cleo rushed out of the library holding some scrolls, a _shabti _chasing after her.

I went out onto the balcony, snagging a pumpkin chocolate chip muffin on my way past the buffet table. I found Sadie and Walt standing out there chatting. Bast, our resident goddess, was perched on the railing.

"Sadie," I whispered when I got close enough to her. "There's something I gotta tell you. Bast too."

Sadie nodded and followed me. Bast leapt back off the railing and joined us in a quiet corner.

"What is it?" Sadie said immediately. Bast nodded, looking concerned.

I waited until Jaz, who was chasing one of the other initiates for stealing one of her possessions, had gone by before I told them. Sadie looked shocked, and Bast's brow furrowed even more.

"It's coming either today or tomorrow morning," I finished. Sadie sighed, obviously thinking something like, _Oh well, here we bloody go again._ Bast didn't seem remotely surprised, just worried.

"I've been sensing it too," Bast admitted. "I just thought it was another demon outbreak, but if it's got Horus concerned... then we need to hit it head on. Let's go there and see what it is and deal with it if necessary."

Sadie and I nodded. I automatically clutched the strap of my magical supplies bag. Normally I would just store it in the duat, but right now, it seemed better to have it in hand. I reached out and retreved my _khopesh _sword from the duat and slipped it into my belt.

"I'll tell Amos," Sadie said, turning away. "I'll meet you up on the roof. Get Freak ready to go."

Bast's ponytail puffed up like it does when she's scared. She isn't enthusiastic about riding a griffin all the way to Manhattan, but is willing to do it to see the threat.

I quickly dash up to our supply room and grab and extra bag of supplies and toss it into the duat, just in case.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter! Our crossover characters will appear once Sadie takes narration.**

**Until the next time, review!**


	2. We meet the living explosive

**Ok, new chapter. In this one, our crossover characters are introduced. There is only one OC among them. Get ready for complete chaos!**

* * *

Sadie

Let me say it right now: riding on the back of an overexcited griffin is _not_ fun. Freak couldn't fly straight and he buzzed off course all the time. I almost got sick. I felt really sorry for Bast, who looked like she was ready to drop dead from terror, because she was dangling from Freak's talons.

I wish Carter's old mate Horus was more specific on where this "chaotic force" was going to be, because the area of "near Manhattan" was huge. Stupid, unhelpful egyptian gods!

"Sadie! Carter!" Bast called from below. "It'll be over there! Land there!"

Wherever she was pointing, Carter took her up on it, and landed in an abandoned street, in full view of Manhattan and the Empire state building. I opened my magical supplies bag and gripped my staff. Nothing happened for a few strained minutes.

Then purple flames sprang up out of nowhere, not even three meters away. It was the size of a bonfire, but it had no heat: It radiated cold instead.

Bast unsheathed her knives, Carter grabbed his sword, and I pulled out my staff and commanded "Heqat," so that my staff became two meters long with a carved lion's head on the top. We waited.

Suddenly a voice rose from the flames. A boy's. He sounded irritated.

"Darn you Yumeí! Your going to get all of us killed!"

"No I'm not!" A different voice, a girl's this time rose out of the flames.

Suddenly the flames dispersed and a huddle of people stood in their place. The looked human, but I wasn't too sure; half of them had their backs to me, and I wasn't going to let down my guard just in case they were demonic nasties.

Bast, however, straightened up out of her pouncing crouch and watched them with obvious interest. I returned my eyes to the strangers and found that they were all facing us now, and I had been partially right; some of them didn't seem _entirely_ human.

Two of them had raven black hair and looked very much alike-definitely siblings-but their expressions couldn't have been more different. The boy's face was blank, his amber eyes alight with observance and suspicion. The girl, on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of her feet so much,she looked like she was trying to receive liftoff. Her jade green eyes shone with so much energy, it was obvious that she had overdosed on caffeine.

Another boy in the group caught my eye. This one had long blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, resembling a lion's mane with the ends red tipped. A thick book rested in one hand. His eyes were a deep purple and had slitted pupils, like a cat's, and his ears were pointed, still mostly hidden by his hair. I guess he was pretty good looking, but there was an inhuman air to him that I felt adverse to.

Another boy, this one with dark skin, came over and spoke to the blonde boy. This one had the same kind of ears and eyes, except his eyes were golden and more noticeable. His startling silver hair looked like it was standing on end and when he spoke, I saw that he had small fangs. When he started to talk, it wasn't in english. It was some language I had never heard, but it sounded almost like he was growling the words.

The only other girl in the group caught my eye. She had hair that was bright blue and her eyes had a strange, dull quality to them. She was wearing a large cape on her shoulders and the _strangest_ outfit. I just couldn't look at it. She glared at me, her whole face rigid in disapproval and challenge. I didn't like her.

Carter was the first to relax, lowering his sword, and standing up. I didn't relax. I wasn't sure if it was really safe.

"Hiya!" the hyper girl said, still bouncing. "Sorry for making you worried, but I show up on the Gods radar as a threat, just because have tons of Chaos energy in me. _Anyway_-Oh cool!"

The girl charged toward Freak who, well, freaked out. He screeched at her before taking off, and leaving us stranded.

"Wow," her brother said dryly.

The hyper girl turned to him.

"Shut your face Mr. _Ma'at_," she said and made an ugly face at him.

Bast gasped. "She used a divine word _casually_! That isn't right!"

"I apologize, Lady Bast," the dark skinned boy said, bowing slightly at the waist in a show of obvious respect. "Yumeí has no real respect for things like divine words. It's part of her nature."

Yumeí suddenly stopped her heated japanese conversation with her brother. "Thank you for reminding me, we need to do introductions. Okay, so it goes with name first, then path, kay?"

The others nodded and got into a sorta line, though there seemed to be no real order of it.

"I'm Yumeí Kazami!" she proclaimed loudly. I could tell that we were going to have a rivalry, as I prefer to be the loudest thing in the environment. "I'm sometimes called Isfet as a nickname. I have lots of Chaos power, so I follow the path of Set since there isn't a path of Apophis! I am chaotic, but I am a good guy, just keep that in mind."

Her brother gave her a sharp look. She happily ignored him. He sighed and spoke.

"I'm Shun Kazami, and I follow the path of Ma'at. Because of that, my sister has nicknamed me as such. I do have some practice on channeling the power of Shu, but it is still not the path I choose to follow."

He seemed really serious and not in the least bit fun. At least Yumeí would be entertaining.

The girl with blue hair glanced at Yumeí, who waved her hand carelessly, like she was giving permission. Blue-head stepped forward a bit to get our attention.

"I am Mylene Farrow. I will be following the path of Sobek." Her voice was bossy and annoying. I couldn't see us become friends, even distantly. I wasn't even sure if I could stand being allied.

"I'm Ren Krawler," the dark skinned kid said the minute Mylene stepped back. "I'm following the path of Horus. I'm also a Gundalian."

"A...Gundalian?" Carter repeated, obviously confused. I will admit that I shared his feelings on that, though it might explain why he and his blonde friend didn't look like normal humans.

"That's a discussion for another time," Ren said smoothly, avoiding the confrontation.

I was ready to yell at him, to _make_ him tell us what on earth was going on, but Bast gave me a significant look. _Not now_, she seemed to be telling me._ Just wait. _Well I don't like waiting.

The last one in line, the slightly creepy blonde boy, stepped forward. Placing his book free hand on his chest, he started to speak in a slightly dramatic tone.

"My name is Jesse Glenn. Follower of the path of Thoth. Like Shun, I hold command over some of the power of Shu. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He sank into a dramatic bow.

I was surprised at his British accent. I wasn't expecting freaky-boy here to sound so...so natural. So much like a regular human. He rose from his bow with a flourish and gave a wry smile. Yumeí let out a small snort. Her eyes were on him, warm and gentle. I could see a history there. Looks like interrogation would soon be happening.

"We should go to Brooklyn House," Shun said quietly. "I'm surprised our scent hasn't given us away yet."

Yumeí sighed, shaking her head at her brother.

"Our scent doesn't give us away here," she told him. "Not like at Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter."

"Camp _what_?" I asked quickly, hoping that I could squeeze a proper answer out of her.

Yumeí was ready to answer when Shun cut across her.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

I ground my teeth. I hated that kind of answer interference. Carter seemed disappointed too. Bast looked a bit on edge now.

"We really should be getting back," Bast said. "We just don't have a ride anymore."

"No problemo!" Yumeí cried. "I can open a portal and get us there, but you guys will have to steer."

"A portal?" Carter said, bewildered. "You wouldn't happen to have an artifact with you?"

"Nope," she answered. "It's kinda like slipping in and out of the duat, but...different. Look, just stand in the circle, and think about Brooklyn House, and we'll get there in no time."

I still wasn't so sure about this, but I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. I got out of my ready-to-fight stance, still keeping a good grip on my staff. We all circled up, and Yumeí made sure we were all having pysical contact with the person next to us before we were surrounded in deep purple flames.

* * *

**And thus another chapter is complete. I dodn't know if anyone else from the bakugan universe will be popping up yet, so we just gotta wait and see.**

**Send in those reviews peoples!**


	3. Whatever Works, Yumeí style

**Chapter 3! Don't really have anything to say right now...except that this is pretty short.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Carter

The flames were very cold. I almost lost my concentration as I felt us leave the mortal world and enter a dark cold, despairing place. I immediately thought of home, and I felt us rising, leaving. Suddenly we were standing on the balcony of Brooklyn house.

Yumeí let go of Mylene's shoulder and Ren's wrist and looked out over the railing. Jesse stepped farther into the house, observing the great room full of our initiates. Shun remained rooted to the floor, watching. Mylene looked disapproving of everything, but Ren, showed open interest. He took it all in with wide eyes.

"Well, welcome to Brooklyn house," I said, a bit unsure. "Sadie and I have to go teach our classes to our initiates, but if you want to join us..."

Yumeí looked back at me.

"I wanna go to Magic Problem Solvong 101/Whatever Works!" she declared. "That will be awesome!"

I nodded and waved her after me into the Great Room. Felix and Cleo were the only one today, but Yumeí and her crew made up for that; everyone but Shun had followed after her. Today I wanted to do battle training, so I put down six warrior _Shabti_ and commanded them to full size. I gave instuctions:defeat the _Shabti_ with whatever you want. Then I stood back to watch.

Felix summoned penguins-of course-who swarmed the _shabti_ until it fell over and broke. Cleo simply commanded "_Ha-di"_ on hers. I waited for the newcomers.

Ren was very straightforward: Summoning a dark purple energy into some kind of lazer rod and slashing the _shabti_ to dust. Not something followers of the path of Horus generally do. No combat avatar, just a simple weapon and...boom.

Mylene had a similar approach: placing an object almost as long as her forearm on the said place, she slid a card into a glass slot. A long, light blue blade extended just beyond her hand. Swishing it through the air, it doubled it's length. One slash, directly across the moving statue, cut her _shabti_ neatly in half. No sign of magic, just deadly accuracy with a weapon.

Yumeí did the interesting thing: she dodged the _shabti_ and taunted it for a while, but seemed to get bored. Waiting for it to chase after her, she reached out and tapped it's arm; it froze in place, back into frozen stone. Yumeí appraised it before tapping it's head and turning it into a pile of sand. Looking up, she called "Someone get a broom!"

Jesse was by far the most interesting: he completely ignored the _shabti_ as it came closer, just flipping through his book. He stopped on a certain page, and looked up at the _shabti_ that was a foot away, ready to strike. Jesse whipped out one hand, pointed at the _shabti_, and said two words: "Serve me." A green hieroglyph glowed over his hand and the _shabti_ lowered it's blade before kneeling. He said something in that growling language, and the _shabti_ leaped up and began to chase Ren down. Yumeí laughed loudly as Ren fled the animated statue.

"Mylene, go help him out," she gasped after a few minutes.

Mylene silently slashed the shabti so that it fell in vertical halves. It clattered to the floor. Ren joined Yumeí in laughing.

I was really curious. Why hadn't they all used the power of the gods? It was really confusing;the powers they were displaying didn't seem like magic at all. I made a quick mental note to talk to Amos.

Yumeí walked over to Jesse and congratulated him on his method.

"And you didn't even use divine words!" she almost hollered. "That was _AWESOME_!"

_How in the name of Ra did he do that? _I wondered. Maybe Bast or Amos would know.

* * *

**Okay, I have hit a mental block wall, so that is where we end for now.**

**Next chapter-**

**Yumeí: PENGUINS!**


	4. Godly Scrutiny

**Kay, this took forever. IDK Y! No fanfic access for months probably did that, not to mention making a site. But I digress. Enough on my life! Lets keep this going!**

**Yumeí: PENGUINS ARE SO CUTE!**

**Dreamflight: You need to stop hanging out with Felix.**

* * *

Sadie

Strange what can happen when you try to get a proper answer out of a spastic teenager. I will say this: I really wish that _Med-wah_-speak-could force someone to answer you honestly, or without being distracted.

I caught Yumeí in the magical supplies closet, tossing a wand like a boomerang. She looked like she was talking avidly to a glowing purple circle in some foreign language. I tried to open the door quietly, but no such luck; there was a loud creak as the hinges moved.

Yumeí cut her hand through the flaming circle with a flurry of weird sounding words, before turning to face me, smiling. She didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed at the fact she'd been caught doing strange magic. In a closet, no less.

"Hiya Sadie!" she greeted me cheerfully, throwing the wand again.

"Hullo," I answered. She did not seem to notice that I had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. I ducked when she missed catching her makeshift ivory boomerang and it went flying at my head. "You do know that we need to use this stuff for battling demons and gods, not for playing with?"

Yumeí slid past me to grab the wand as it came back around.

"Of course!" She answered, not looking at me.

"Then _why_ in the name of Isis are you in here? What were you doing in there?"

Yumeí ignored the question, and instead began trailing after my floating enchanted thermos with the googly eyes. It kept saying "exterminate!" in a kind of tired way, and Yumeí was laughing at it.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I-PENGUIN!"

Yumeí went chasing after one of Felix's birds, which let out a loud honking noise and waddled away. I didn't feel like chasing her, so instead I went to the balcony. Of course it was just my luck that the grouchy Mylene was already standing there. She turned to see me and scowled. I gave one right back at her. She swept past me with no other remarks.

I stared over the familiar Brooklyn skyline. It was too bad that Bast had been forced back to the duat before she could explain anything to us. Maybe these strange people were a part of the rival magic my mum had warned me about. It would work with Carter's report of their whatever works class.

I heard someone speaking like a proper Brit behind me. I turned to see the blonde boy-what's his name? Jesse?-asking Cleo if he could study Hieroglyphs in the library so he could begin his education with the divine words. Yumeí seemed to materialize behind him. She immediately began to tease him.

I could see a resemblance to myself in her. The main difference was that she believed in Chaos Magic and the path of Set, something I wasn't entirely sure was trustworthy.

I saw her brother, Shun, speaking with that silver haired chap, Ren. They were discussing the new limitations to their partners, and to their own supernatural abilities. It made no sense in the slightest.

My dear brother Carter came over to see me, but of course he ran across the blue crab, who sent him scurrying. I found it amusing that he was supposed to be the almighty Pharaoh, but a mean teenager would have him running for cover.

When Jesse went into the Library, Yumeí began to head for the door. When she reached it, she became a smoky vapor and walked right through. I wanted to follow her, but that Mylene went and got in my way! Honestly, the nerve of some people.

"Yumeí doesn't want to be disturbed. She'll be back when she's done."

That was all she would say. Is it any shock that I got upset?

When I stomped off to cool down, I encountered my boyfriend, Walt.

"Frustrated?" he asked, and I knew that both he and the god he was hosting, Anubis-god of death-were talking.

"None of those newcomers are telling Carter or I anything about them," I grumbled. "What is bloody wrong with them?!"

Walt looked at me, smiling a bit at my frustration.

"If it's any consultation, I could tell you about them."

I knew by the context that it was _probably_ Anubis speaking right now, but I was starved for proper answers, so I waved my hand to keep him going.

"None of them have any true magic. Or at least," he looked at me. "Not our kind of magic. They are sharing their abilities with some other power than the Gods. And Yumeí is right in the middle of it all. She's the one who brought them here, and has true power. _She_, as opposed to the others, has unshared power, and some kind of authority that I don't understand."

I frowned. If they didn't have powers from the Egyptian Gods, or have their own magic, how did they pass the Whatever Works class? This was definitely getting strange.

Carter ran up to me, apparently having managed to get around Mylene to talk to me.

"Yumeí disappeared!" he told me, obviously flustered and worried.

"She'll be back when she's done," I answered dryly.

* * *

**Sadie's got _attitude_...**

**Sadie: Hey!**

**Yumeí: Now you're on the receiving end!**

**Dream: I'm not done with you yet _Aya._**

**Ren: Readers-**

**Jesse: Review our grand tale!**

**Dream: Jesse, I've told you about ad-libbing unscripted interruptions.*turns to Ren* Sorry. You can do the next announcement. I will have him restrained.**

**Ren: *glares at Jesse* You'd better.**


	5. Revalation

**I have nothing to say...**

**Ren: Keep reading?**

**Dream: That works, I guess...**

**Yumeí: 5:30 wake up call getting to ya?**

**Dream: Yeah...**

* * *

_Carter_

Sadie seemed to think I was crazy for worrying about Yumeí. Of course I was worried! She's a guest, then she goes missing! What did that say about our hosting skills? Nothing good.

The good news was that Yumeí cam back. The bad news? She'd been gone for an hour.

She seemed overly cheerful when she got back, and instantly started handing tiny balls to each of her companions. Sadie and I looked at each other. Time to find out what she was up to.

But almost as soon as we tried to say anything to her, she asked if the roof was empty of people. When I told her yes, she told us and Walt to meet her on the roof in fifteen minutes. Then she darted away to talk to her brother.

Sadie went to go get Walt, so that left me with nothing to do but go up to the roof. Freak was up in his nest, eating frozen turkeys.

"Hey," I said. "Glad to see you made it back."

"FREEEEAK!" he cried knocking his beak against my head.

"Look man," I told him. "Why don't you go flying or something. Yumeí said we needed a clear roof."

Freak looked at me sadly (or as sad as a griffin can) before taking off, hummingbird wings buzzing.

It took ten minutes before Sadie and Walt came up, and Yumeí came three minutes earlier then planned, her little group trailing after her.

"Okay," Yumeí began once we'd all sat down. "Y'all have been talking behind our backs about us. Don't deny it. I might look like an idiot-oh stop smirking Shun!-but I have ways of knowing this stuff."

"But you haven't given us one bloody piece of information!" Sadie burst. "If you would just tell us what you mean by anything, then the whispering behind your back wouldn't be necessary!"

"She _does_ have a point," Ren muttered. Yumeí turned around and gave him an exasperated look.

"Anyway," Yumeí continued. "Anubis mentioned that we have shared power. We can't explain it as it really is so we'll give you the public version. Try not to panic at our demonstration."

Yumeí rummaged for a moment in her pocket before withdrawing a card. She tossed it, saying, "Gate card set," in a lazy tone. Then each one of her group pulled out the little balls she'd been passing out earlier. Each one was tossed onto the ground, where they popped open.

I didn't think anything of it until they started glowing.

Suddenly, each ball all erupted into several enormous creatures that towered over us. Some were flying, but others were standing on the roof, and taking up most of the space.

"What _are_ those?" I asked, squinting to try to see what they were.

"Our... Charges, so to speak. We take care of them." Shun answered.

I was officially confused. Sadie seemed the same but Walt-or maybe it was Anubis-was watching the creatures with interest. Ren was watching our faces, and stepped in.

"They're called Bakugan. They're powerful beings belonging to one of six attributes. We act as their Guardians and Battling Partners."

"And ever since we came to...here," Yumeí added. "We've found that their powers have been weakened so that we have superhuman abilities."

Sadie gasped and whispered, "Shared power!" at the same time was Walt. It didn't make sense to me in the slightest.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"They would prefer to answer that themselves," Jesse said.

"We are not stupid animals, if that's what your thinking," added a tall, green, winged beast with shining red eyes.

I yelped and staggered back. A little too far, because I fell off the edge of the roof. Before I had time to even think about turning into a falcon, though, a giant hand was suddenly underneath me.

"Ren, this makes two of you," a young male's slightly echoing tenor voice said above me. I looked up to see one of the bakugan looking at me with golden eyes, its face covered by a skull-like mask.

As it-he-placed me back on the roof, I heard Mylene scoff, "Humph. All humans have this experience. Pathetic."

"Most of the Vestal population too," Yumeí added. "You included. Cut 'em some slack."

Walt was observing each bakugan with a curious look. Sadie was arguing with the same green bakugan that startled me. Yumeí and Shun were speaking in Japanese again, but they weren't arguing, just conversing. I looked back at the black skeletal bakugan.

"Uh, thanks for saving me."

"It was no trouble," he said back. "I am Darkus Linehalt. Ren's partner bakugan."

"Carter Kane. Eye of Horus, and, well, Pharaoh."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw Yumeí.

"If you two are done, I think it's time for a proper lineup introduction."

* * *

**Jeez, this took way too long to write.**

**Shun: I blame Yumeí.**

**Yumeí: I blame Shun.**

**Ren: I blame writer's block.**

**Dream: Oh well. Review until I post again.**


	6. Awkward Red Herring Chapter

**This one isn't very well planed out, but...ja, I got nothin to describe _why_...**

**Yumeí: Oh well, you had a chaotic house life this past week-**

**Dream: I do NOT need you telling people about my personal life over the Internet!**

**Mylene: Good choice.**

**Sadie: What is going on in here? Walt?!**

**Walt/Anubis: Come join us Sadie. This is amusing.**

**Dream: Why do people _always_ flock to my room?! Go away!**

* * *

_Sadie_

I must say this: I can respect Jesse, but _Plitheon_? No way. I was certain that Set had sent that bakugan just to torture me. It made me feel better that Yumeí didn't get along with him either.

I was sitting in the great room, trying to teach the initiates their hieroglyphs. Jesse was there too, and he was the best student I've ever had; he dutifully copied each one, and would then scribble other strange symbols that looked like notes. Once the class was over, Jesse closed his book and went into the library.

Ren and Carter were having a friendly chat by the table about military tactics, and Walt was talking to Mylene about something out of my hearing range. Lovely. The Ice Queen had managed to effectively steal away some of my personal time with my boyfriend. A flamethrower would be very useful right now.

Yumeí had chosen a spot on the floor and promptly fallen asleep. I was extremely jealous that she could just escape the _Isfet_ that was running around here.

"Hey, Sadie?" Yumeí asked, without opening her eyes and making me jump. "Your Dad's Osiris, right? Can you visit him?"

"Not really," I answered. "Usually when I'm asleep he can talk to my _Ba_, but I'm not entirely sure how to get there via duat."

Yumeí nodded, then rolled onto her side and sighed. I wondered why she would be trying to reach Dad. It wasn't like she'd be interested in his job; she was too _alive_. And hyper.

Suddenly, Yumeí sat straight up, opened her eyes, and cried:

"PWNAGE SHUN! SHE'S NOT DOWN THERE!"

Yumeí jumped to her feet, laughing. I shook my head. This was going to be a difficult life with _her_ around.

* * *

**Dream: This is an awkward chapter...**

**Yumeí: Next one has some _action_!**

**Shun: Stop being such a spoiler.**

**Walt/Anubis: Review please.**

**Dream: So I can know exactly how bad this is.**


	7. More awkward chapters

******Sorry I didn't update this sooner! Had mental block on this, but not on my other stories! :'(**

******Shun: Calm down. You're not helping anybody by panicking.**

******Dream: Okay...**

******Sadie: Lighten up, alright? We don't need _another_ serious person around here.**

******Yumeí: Were you, by any chance, talking about Carter?**

******Carter: Lay off me! _Please_!**

* * *

Carter

The next morning, Yumeí sprang out another surprise at us: They wanted to come to school with us. Yumeí insisted that the teachers wouldn't notice anything different, that they would just be treated like other students. Sadie didn't want them to come, but you can't just give Yumeí the answer "_no_"; it's like she never learned the word.

So, she came to school with us. And the rest of her little group. They fit themselves into talent groups easily: Jesse went out for a combination of Theater and Literature, Ren and Mylene both decided on Military Tactics, Lync-surprisingly-decided on doing Art, and the Kazami siblings both went out for Physical activities, Shun doing Martial Arts while Yumeí did Gymnastics.

I wanted to stay at home, but because I was in charge of the 21st Nome, it was my responsibility to look after the guests, so I had to go to school. Lacy seemed very excited to see me. It took me two class periods to finally shake her off.

During lunch, everyone had a lot to talk about. Yumeí was missing from our table for the first ten minutes of lunch, then Sadie found her talking to Drew, trading insults in a cheerful tone. Ren had to pull her away before she would stop.

"You know Drew?" Lacy asked, who just _had_ to sit here. Yumeí nodded, but avoided answering by filling her mouth with cold _Yakiniku_. Lacy waited.

"Visited her summer camp," Yumeí said. Slept in a different cabin though, thank goodness."

Lacy looked closer at her.

"I don't remember you at camp."

"Only there for a day or two. Stayed inconspicuous. Mr. D, the camp director didn't want to cause trouble. I tend to bring trouble."

"Speaking of," Walt interrupted. "I heard that there's been problems down in Texas. Some people are claiming that they saw giant mutated crocodiles coming out of the Rio Grande."

"Not again!" Sadie cried. Her tone was joking, but we all knew that she meant what she said. We'd already fought off crocodile monsters in Texas twice. This was getting annoying.

Yumeí looked up at me and asked, "Can I help? I have free period next."

I looked at Sadie, who shrugged. Yumeí seemed more than capable enough, but I was worried about her getting hurt, not that injuries seemed to faze her.

I looked at Mylene, who kept her eyes firmly on Yumeí. She seemed perfectly willing-if not eager-to do whatever Yumeí wanted. Ren and Jesse seemed okay with it too, and Shun looked resigned, as if he'd seen too much if Yumeí's energy, and was willing to do anything as long as he didn't have to control her.

"Okay," I said. "You can come along if you want. It shouldn't take too long." I was eternally grateful that Lacy had changed tables when a Plastic Bag distracted her.

Once lunch period was over, I told Cleo to let everyone else know where we had gone, and Sadie opened the portal using our school artifact. We tumbled out of the swirling sand in San Jacinto, Texas. I was about to jump into Falcon form when I remembered that Walt, Yumeí, and her whole team would be without a way to reach the Rio Grande.

Yumeí solved this problem with a flick of her hand: Plitheon and Linehalt suddenly burst up to full height. Yumeí gestured to the two and said, "You wanna ride with us?"

* * *

**I needs the feedback. Mental block DIE! You're terrible!**

**Yumeí: I guess now Mr. D gets to turn me into a bush. Or drive me crazy.**

**Mylene: Heaven forbid you go crazy.**

**Sadie: Stop piling on the mysteries! Who is Mr. D!?**

**Dream: Laughes evilly.**

**Ren: You really need more sleep.**


	8. Battle

******More long-awaiting for the update! This keeps happening!**

******Yumeí: The inspiration never struck.**

******Dream: Inspiration wasn't the problem. It was motivation.**

******Carter: Lets just get going.**

* * *

Sadie

The battle site wasn't very pretty: angry crocodiles were running amok, spreading terror among the mortals. The crocs were the size of pickup trucks and were accompanied by a swarm of smaller demons.

Linehalt soared down, landing smoothly and crushing several of our enemies to sand. I wasn't sure how to disembark: I was still standing on the palm of Linehalt's hand, maybe 60 feet above the ground. Ren and Shun just jumped down, landing lightly. Realizing my predicament, Linehalt lowered his hand so I could climb safely off.

The ground made everything look much more serious: we were outnumbered 400 to one with demons and outnumbered four to one with giant crocodiles. To make matters worse, when Piltheon landed and his passengers landed, both bakugan shrank down into their ball forms.

"Well that _is_ a drawback," Ren commented, storing Linehalt in a pocket.

I commanded my staff to grow, and immediately began chanting a spell. Once finished, it would close all entries into the mortal world from the _duat_ nearby. As I spoke, hieroglyphs spinning around me, I watched the fight.

Yumeí had summoned a stone sword that radiated cold from who-knows-where, and was using it to turn entire hoards of demons to sand. When a croc tried to take a bite out of her, she leapt up onto it's back and began rodeo riding it, waving her sword and whooping excitedly.

Jesse was doing something that Carter had described Thoth doing once: he dropped hieroglyph explosives, with gestures and words, none of them divine words, but not in any language I recognized. Shun was standing nearby, using ninja weapons to ensnare everything within aim.

Ren had re-conjured his laser sword and was holding his own until a crocodile tried to eat him. Mylene all but dropped from the sky, her arm-blade stabbing straight through the powerful reptile's head, which exploded into sand. Yumeí landed next to her after dealing with her own croc, and asked something. Mylene nodded, then ran toward's Carter's combat avatar.

I heard a hiss behind me, and-while still chanting-turned to see a monster with a twisted face leaping at me, dagger in hand. There was nothing I could do.

"Stop!"

The hieroglyph shone in bright green, freezing the monster in midair. I turned around, desperately still speaking my spell. Jesse stood barely a meter away from me, hand pointed at the frozen demon. He gestured to me and said "_N'dah_." The green shield that encircled me hummed with power. He nodded at me, then ran back into the thick of the battle, just as Mylene landed next to me, Elico in hand, laser sword glowing.

Ignoring me completely, she tossed Elico into the air. He did not come out of ball form, but rather glowed bright blue. Mylene reached up for her Partner, but instead of catching him, Elico vanished. In that same moment, Mylene was surrounded by a blue combat avatar. It didn't have the head of a crocodile, as I'd expected; her avatar was in the form of Elico. She was joined quickly by Ren, whose avatar was identical to Linehalt.

I finally finished my spell. I felt drained of energy, and was quite happy to rest within the unusually strong protection circle Jesse had conjured. Blocking openings from the _duat_ was hard.

Cautiously, I lowered my vision into the _duat_, to make sure I closed all the holes. There was nothing wrong there. Then a flash of color drew my attention. Then I had to do a double take.

In Yumeí's place of the _duat_, there was a powerful glowing figure, all different shades of purple. Her brother and Mylene were still human, but I could see their auras flickering. Mylene's aura was edged with purple chains.

The real shocker was Ren and Jesse: their skin was gray, dark patterns across their faces. Golden horns wreathed their heads, and their eyes were suddenly catlike.

The strangest thing was that despite all of the commotion, the main object of my focus was a glowing Ba. For some reason, he looked very much like Shun...

* * *

**Dream: I got tired of writing this.**

**Carter: What was _that_ all about?**

**Ren: Don't ask**


End file.
